The Stars Among Us
by OnyxEyedOwl
Summary: "My love for you has been lights and hopeful promises of the future. We said we would make our own destiny, that our fate would be our own. It will be. And I don't care if other scientists or whatnot say love is just a thing our hormones create because they have never loved. Love is an impossible thing we cannot fathom but we can feel. I can't wait any more. I love you."


_All rights go to Rick Riordan._

_._

_._

_So, I'm back. Sydney Shatterneko-this is for your birthday, and sorry if it's a bit early. Friskyfangirls-I'm __**so **__sorry for the long wait, but inspiration runs dry. It should be up soon, though. Or at least, I hope. For all you others, please check out my other stories, and enjoy The Stars Among Us._

_._

_._

_Love makes us invincible, yet so vunerable, but we are strongest when we unite._

_-Isabel Nguyen_

_._

_._

Jason Grace stared down at the sparkling city below him, one hand around his girlfriend, Piper McLean.

Only here will they be immortalized.

She softly sighs, her short, chocolate brown hair flying with the gentle breeze. Her multicolored eyes stare at him, and he pulls his eyes off of what he had been looking at.

She pulls him down, and points to a strange constellation she has never seen before in the starry night sky.

She looks at him inquiringly, and he mouths, _Reyna_.

_The Queen._

And as the stars twinkle and magic shimmers in the air, startling blue meets ethreal nothern lights.

_Now this is where the story about the onyx eyed girl with the fiery spirit dances among the stars starts._

_._

He tells her that she was born in Los Angeles.

He was an akward San Francisco boy who worked part time as a barista in a local coffee shop , and she was a dancer.

He had spotted her at a park dancing across the water like she was gliding. He had fallen for her hard and fast, and their relationship bloomed.

Their relationship was like a shooting star-beautiful and bright, but it soon came down. . It reflected the city around them-a new energy, a new light. They were riskier, more willing to love. They had nighttime ventures across rooftops, picnics near skylines.

But it all couldn't last.

He told her how he had came to LA just for a couple months with his friends, but he couldn't leave the city. He couldn't leave her.

And then he had met Piper.

Piper, at the time, was a college student. Her exams were coming up, so her friend had recommended a nearby cafe. _His_ cafe.

He fell for her too.

And Reyna noticed.

She told him he had the stars in his eyes, and his expression became as if he were flying. She told him that he loved Piper, and not her.

And she kissed him slowly, regretfully, as a reminder of their young love.

Then she left.

.

"Young love is unique and impossible to replace. We were young, innocent, and it was new discoveries that have become memories that neither of us can touch."

He stared at the sky.

"We were almost perfect."

Piper averted her gaze. She whispered,"What happened?"

Jason gripped the earth as if it were his lifeline. "They say she killed herself."

Piper gasped, her eyes widening in shock and horror. "Jason, I'm so sor-"

He turned to her, his eyes suddenly serene, but she sensed waves of anger tensing beneath his calm facade."She didn't."

"She became a spy. One of the best, actually, and a master assassin. She went on to the field one day, and someone berayed her. One of her friends.

"They had a dangerous posion, one that killed her by spreading to the brain and causing her terrible hallucinations. She died believing that I killed her.

"They stabbed her with the needle thirty-three times, Piper."

It seemed that the city that never slept stilled.

"And they said she killed herself."

.

"She understood the meaning of life."Jason murmured softly."Always saying that when death came, she would embrace it and let herself be free. She wanted it to be natural and she worried about me, saying that when she left, she didn't want me to mourn her."

Piper hugged herself tightly."What did she look like?"

Jason rummaged around in his jacket pockets, finally finding two small photos. He held them reverently, and gently placed it in her palm.

She turned them over curiously, finally spotting a faded photo of a girl whose back was turned to the camera, obviously having no idea that a picture was taken. Her dark hair was to her waist, waving in the wind, and the simple white sundress she wore seemed to reflect the light of the glowing sunset among the beach. Piper had to admit that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

On the other one, she saw her face, full of dark allure and dangerous beauty. Her eyes were an intense onyx that seemed to smolder, a shadowy abyss. She donned a dark blue dress, posed in mid flight as she twirled impossibly high, spirally against the water she stood on. Where she stepped, there were no ripples. She seemed to flow with the water. The graceful slope of her pale throat dramatically highlighted her face, making the regal girl ethereal, as if she were dancing among the stars.

Giving them back to Jason, she gasped as she saw him pull out a lighter.

"What are you-"He placed a finger on her lips as he lit the pictures on fire. As the smoke cleared, he turned torwards her.

"Piper, do you love me?"She nodded hesitantly.

He hesitated, then began to speak. "Piper, my relationship with Reyna was exhilirating and beautiful. It showed me what true love truly felt like. But when I met you, it was even more amazing.

"Piper, you deserve someone who is _that_ much better than me because I can never offer you what you gave me. You are a goddess, Piper, and don't let anyone else tell you any different.

"My love for you has been lights and hopeful promises of the future. We said we would make our own destiny, that our fate would be our own. It will be, Piper. And I don't care if other scientists or whatnot say love is just a thing our hormones create because _they have never loved_. Love is an impossible thing we cannot fathom but we can feel. I can't wait any more, Piper. I love you.

"So today, when I shed all my darkness into the night sky _somewhere_ up there among the stars, while I am on top of the world, I will ask you one time."

He pulled out a ring and bent down on one knee.

"Piper McLean, will you marry me?"

_"Yes."_

And the clock strikes twelve.

.

.

_So, I hoped that was okay. I didn't have time to edit, but usually in my other stories I don't either, so hopefully it's alright. Thanks, and review please! Requests are welcome if they have plots._


End file.
